Ferris Wheel
by Ember411
Summary: Marley and Ryder are on a Ferris Wheel and Marley doesn't feel too good about it Fluffy Ryley. One shot.


**I remember sharing this with my friend, Jennoist-OTP, once on her tumblr page a few months ago about this very weird Jennoist dream I had one night. Melissa was filming a scene with a Ferris Wheel and whenever it made a turn going down from the top, she got sick to her stomach. Haha I'm sort of like that too.**

** I keep thinking about the dream and the adorable-ness it contained and so I decided to do that today. Except I feel weird about writing about real life people, so I just used Ryder and Marley for this one-shot.**

**Notes: I gave Ryder the same hairstyle that Blake had during _The Glee Project _season. Also, I don't know anything about director either so I'm just working with what I know. Please don't be mad!**

**Enjoy my friends.**

* * *

"Alright this is a third part for my senior film. We'll shoot the day scenes of Marley and Ryder's scenes right now since they're suppose to be here the whole time, then we'll move on to the Broadway Rockettes in the swimming pool with Mitchell James here," Artie told everyone surrounding near him. "We're going to need to shoot this a couple of times to get the picture good and make the lines as clear as possible before we go back to the studio I rented and re-do the voices so that they can be edited into the film and sound clear. We're just getting the rest of the scene set up."

Marley stood there listen to Artie. Artie had asked some of his old friends to come help him with his senior video film for an advance class he had taken. Their main project for the year was make a film of their choice, their subject, and select their own cast and crew for their film. Artie knew many of his college friends that he made in college were available, but not all of them. He had called up his old friends from the high school to come and help him out. Artie had recruited Marley, Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Ryder and Mercedes (who had flown in from California to help out). Kitty, the ex, had heard it from Marley (eavesdropping on the phone) and made plans to come onto set all the time. No matter what. She didn't event want to be in the movie so much, maybe just a background character, which surprised Marley.

_"Please. It's a student film. If this was a Nicholas Sparks or even James Cameron that's one thing. Not a student film done by an idiot who's wheelchair bounded and breaks up with all of this! Who does he think he'll be? That Superman guy who fell off his horse?" _Kitty's voice earned its way back into Marley's head.

When the gang all arrived to the meeting room that Artie had told them to go too, finding some more cast members in the room, Artie rolled in and told everyone his ideas and set up schedules that he had made. "My idea is to have a film premise of multiple storylines occurring around a popular holiday and what holiday is better than Valentine's Day."

"Looks like someone here wasn't around to see the movie _Valentine's Day _several years ago," Kitty remarked.

"For the last time Kitty. If you _aren't _in the movie or part of the crew, than you have to leave the set."

"What set? We're in a corny ass meadow with this stupid Ferris Wheel in the middle. How in the hell does make this romantic!?"

While Artie ignored Kitty and went to speak to a camera man, Marley looked up at the the Ferris Wheel. The wheel was spinning at a low but not too slow speed, the swings going back and forth as the wind moved. The fact that is also looked scary, like it was about to break away at any given moment, made her wish she could go back in time and tell herself to either not do the movie or to audition for any other role or even help out with the crew members. But performing was a gift she loved and even Artie had suggested she portray the character of Janette in his film. And she couldn't say "No" to a friend of hers and help him graduate in anyway to become a director in a movie. But the fact she would be in a wheel of death terrified her.

She jumped when one of the makeup artist came to her and said that she was needed at wardrobe. Her hair was done already; she had grown it longer over the passed few years and now it reached her waist. She was also given a couple of clip-on feathers as part as her role. She had on a mascara and some eyeliner to define her eyes bigger and her face was done with pale foundation and powder to compliment her face. She walked over to the clothing racks where one of the stylist for the student film pulled off of the rack the clothes Marley was wearing in this scene. She grabbed her clothes and went to the changing booth that was also rented.

Minutes later Marley emerged from the changing booth and came into view of her reflection in the mirror. She had on sunglasses that rested on the top of her head, a black tank top, white knit sweater cardigan, high waist jean cutoff shorts, black knee high socks with black ankle boots. She looked herself up and down, seeing that this was very opposite of her. However this was what she was to wear and she felt disgusting.

She closely examined herself at every inch of exposed skin. _No. Stop. This is not you, this is a character who wears these clothes. You bring Janette to life._ She told herself over and over again. Marley sucked in her breathe, held it for a few seconds, before releasing it and moving along to where she was directed to meet with Artie.

Over at the meadow she met up with Artie and the rest of the camera crew. She looked around for Ryder and found him playing with a thread on his shirt that was loose. Ryder had on a white shirt with a blue flannel over it, dark blue jeans and black converse. His hair was also different. He changed it his junior year of high school, by letting it grow out and changing the way it was styled. She missed Beiber cut, but liked this a lot better. Sexier actually.

She looked back up at the Ferris Wheel. God, it looked so scary and still looked like it was about to break off in a minute. Why did Artie have to order such a scary and haunted looking one. She knew that was suppose to be part of the movie for her and Ryder, but she didn't like it at all. She hated heights. She hated that she felt like it was going to break and give out and kill everyone.

"Worried?" A deep voice came up next to her, causing her to jump.

"Oh...a little." Marley told Ryder. "But I'm sure I'll be fine."

Both of them smiled at one another while Artie came over to them to begin. "Alright get on the seats and we're going to let it go and when I yell action, Marley starts her line. We good yo?"

Ryder nodded without hesitating. Marley nodded, but was still afraid of doing this. She felt uneasy in her stomach.

The two of them got on the seat of the ride and waited for it to start spinning. Marley gripped the handle bar tightly, holding her breathe and her front teeth digging into the bottom lip. She thought she was going to bleed from her bottom lip due to biting them so hard. She felt like she was in a tight box and unable to move. Maybe she could just back out now and then... go into hiding for wasting so much money for the production of the movie. She felt herself rocking back and forth gently to calm her nerves as she she waited for the ride and scene to begin. Then a memory of the movie hit her; there was a part where Ryder and her were suppose to be stuck on top of the Ferris Wheel and be stuck there for a couple of hours. What if they had to stay up here for real in real life to shoot? Like he changed his mind and told them they'd have to stay up there? What if she had to pee for Christ sake!?

"Marls?" Ryder's handed touched her. "You okay?"

She nodded faintly. "Fine, just scared of being stuck."

"We'll be fine." Ryder said.

"R...Right." Marley muttered.

"Okay dogs we're starting up the ride!" Artie yelled. "Start up the ride!"

The ride began. Marley held onto the bars tightly for the last few minutes of being able too, before they would start shooting. A few seconds passed and Marley calmed down just as Artie yelled, "Action!"

"John are you sure this old ride isn't going to break down?"

"Don't worry Jeanie. I tested it out for the past month every day and nothing bad happened."

"Don't call me Jeanie. And how do you—" Marley stopped mid-sentence as the wheel came to the top and moved down. Her stomach twisted and she lunged forward holding her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Cut! Keep the wheel moving!" Artie yelled. "Marley what happened?"

"Just an upset stomach!" Marley yelled. The ride never stopped, it kept moving.

"Okay, can we try again?" Artie asked as the wheel came to the bottom and started up again with no stop. Marley nodded. "Fine, go around this time and when I yell action we'll start again!" He yelled the last few words.

Marley nodded. She shut her eyes and kept them closed as the ride reached near the top. Her stomach twisted. It twisted even more as it stopped at the top and moved forward to the bottom. All the food in her stomach was causing her to nearly throw up. She hated these rides. She _hated _them more than almost anything else she hated. The ride reached the bottom and started up again. "Get ready!"

"Ready?" Ryder whispered. She nodded.

"Action!"

"John are you sure this old ride isn't going to break down?" Marley started her lines.

"Don't worry Jeanie. I tested it out for the past month every day and nothing bad happened."

"Don't call me Jeanie. And how do you—"

Again, her stomach churned and twisted and she held her stomach with one hand, while the other went over her mouth to hold back anything that might come up. Nothing did.

"Cut! Marley!" Artie yelled. "Do you need a break?"

"No!" Marley cried out. Her face becoming very red in embarrassment. "I'm fine."

"Can we try once more?"

"I'll be fine I promise." She felt Ryder put a comforting hand on hers and smile.

A few minutes later they started to shoot again. Marley held her breathed as they started once more. She said said her line, then Ryder began his. _You can do it Marley. Do it now. _

"Don't call me Jeanie. And how do you know this damn wheel won't break down?" _Yey, I did it!_

"I've tested it out for a month."

"It can still break down."

"Why do you care?"

The ride landed near the bottom, getting ready to turn. "I need to get home and get myself ready for my annual Valentine Day movies."

"Which is what, Janie?"

"Jeanette! And why do you care?" Marley said her next line. Now they were heading towards the top again.

"I don't. I just need someone else to verify that this ride still works, Nettie."

"Why was it build here in the first place?" _Okay, here we go...near the top. _"And it's Jeanette!"

"Fine. And if I can prove this ride still works than the state can rebuild our child—"

Marley gagged. For real this time. Over the ramp and let the insides of her fall down to the ground. Though nobody was in range of her vomit the crew and Artie moved away from the targeted ground. Artie yelled for the ride to stop. The ride came to a full stop and Marley wiped her mouth with her hand. Gross. And it was her BLT lunch too. She felt all eyes on her, but her back was filled with a soft soothing back rub from Ryder. Artie had suggested they take a ten minute break for the set to be cleared and for Marley to either eat something or drink water.

Once released she got up from the seat and moved away from the scene. _Great now I've screwed up Artie's work and he won't graduate and it'll all be my fault again over and over again. Like sophomore year of high school._ What was worse about that was that Artie was a college senior and Marley a college sophomore. It was like a repeat of high school but a little vague and different. This thought made her sick again.

She sat on a chair that wasn't near too many people. She sat with her head between her legs and took deep breathes. Sniffing back her runny nose and holding her tears back.

Ryder followed up to her. "You okay, Marley?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Not a fan of Ferris Wheels, right?" Ryder took the chair next to hers and sat in it, making sure he was near her. Again she nodded. "It's alright, we'll get through this together. I promise."

She nodded just so she could go back to keeping herself calm. But she felt miserable knowing she was going to get back on that thing soon. "Ry? Can you get me some water?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Ryder said as he got up and left.

The next few minutes Marley felt better and happier. Ryder sat her on his lap and held her comfortably, telling her she'd be alright and that he was with her. Stuck with her, to say the most, which made her laugh. She felt better until Artie called them back over. Her stomach flipped. Ryder took her hand in his and guided her back to the seats of the Ferris Wheel. They sat back in the same positions and waited for Artie to give them direction as well as for the ride to begin.

They had began the ride and began filming and all the emotions Marley had about being on a Ferris Wheel grew intense now. She was only on the ride for a full minute when she threw up again.

"CUT!" Artie yelled.

Within seconds Marley was off the ride. She jumped up from the seat and ran from the scene, going passed the tents and cast and crew members. She ran a little further until she was in the middle of an open field. Then she continued.

She vomited.

All those intense feelings she had, being worried about her height fear and the ride breaking down and other things. She puked up all the things in her stomach.

She felt a hand on her back minutes later. "It's okay." Ryder told her. "It's okay."

She gagged a few more times before feeling better. Ryder helped her back up and brushed all her hair behind her as she took in fresh oxygen. "Feel better?"

"Lots." She said with a small laugh. "I think I can do it now. Just...heights...ride breaking."

Ryder smirked. "But Jeanie I told you! The ride won't ever break!"

Marley smirked, playfully pushing him. "It's Jeanette, John. Jeanette."

* * *

**I loved this! In my dream it wasn't exactly like this, it was just Melissa on a Ferris Wheel by herself and she kept throwing up...so she went into the middle of an open field and threw up everywhere and Blake just comforted her.**

**:)**


End file.
